


i love earth, i love you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [287]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning, Staja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s a lazy morning at Steve’s house.





	i love earth, i love you

It was morning, the sun was up, and there was a few more minutes until the food was ready. Aja had slept over at Steve’s house, and now his stepfather was making the young couple breakfast. The delicious smell from the kitchen had flown all across the house.

Steve was still half asleep in bed, looking adorable, while Aja sat on the floor against the wall, in her sleeping attire that felt so strange against her skin. She was used to constantly wearing her bodysuit that was practically part of her body, but now she was wearing shorts and one of Steve’s old oversized T-shirt’s he had gifted her.

She had of course needed to cut two extra holes in it to be able to wear it, and ever since that moment, that shirt had been her favorite to sleep in. Steve had been so sweet the day he had given it to her, and she always thought of him when she wore it. It put a smile on her face and made her core warm. She practically glowed.

“Morning Aja.”

The akiridion quickly turned around as saw Steve, he had opened his eyes and was giving her a tired smile.

If she wasn’t already in love with Steve, this was definitely a moment that she would realize it.

“Morning my Palchuk. How did you sleep?”

“Awesome, especially since you’re here.”

Aja felt how her core became warmer as she was flustered by Steve’s simple words, and also understood the meaning. It wasn’t often she had time to visit, being queen, but she tried to spend atleast one day on Earth a month. This time, she had managed to get a week off of royal duties and spent almost all of her time with her boyfriend.

“I love being here too, I love the Earth, and I love you.”

“You’re the best Aja.” Steve said before sitting up in bed, got out of it, and sat down by Aja’s side. He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. “I’ll always love you.”

“And I’ll always love you, my big blond oaf.”


End file.
